


Masquerade

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Fucking Machines, Humilation Kink, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Spit Kink, cockring, dp, gape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the many masks that Hannibal wears, Will sees his real face the clearest…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

The suits are always bespoke. The shirts fitted to a tee that Hannibal cooks in without an apron. The trousers are snug and fit, showing off his ass and the straight crisp line never deviating. The socks are sedate and the shoes atrociously pricy, made to his measurement. The ties re tasteful, always complimenting the colour of the place he is in. His hair is combed perfectly, neatly parted and shoved to the side to show austerity. His unguents and lotions and small scissors all combine to present the artful front that Hannibal is so used to showing the world now. 

Of course Will is the only one who knows of the small silver butt plug that Hannibal uses after having been fucked relentlessly with big dildos in the night, that sits nestled between the moons of his cheeks and makes him close his eyes with a shiver should he momentarily forget about it. How Hannibal is usually carrying Will’s recent load of cum tucked inside his used and gaping asshole that requires him to put in the plug in the first place. The one he sometimes tries to get off to in the middle of sessions between his clients.

It is Will who knows the exact cadence of the sounds Hannibal makes when Will shoves his dick and then his hand inside Hannibal’s asshole and jerks off into him. How Hannibal shoves back at the length of his cock and the strength of his thrust, his hands fisted in the iron rods of his headboard to get that extra force to fuck himself back on. How he looks with his mouth open and gasping and eyes hooded but fixed on Will and filled with want, always showing the want that arises in him around anything regarding Will.

How he opens his mouth wide when Will looks at him while fucking him into the bed, closes his eyes in bliss when Will’s spit falls into his mouth, sometimes on his face and once on his eyes. How he will go redder at that, his gasps sharper, his cock somehow more harder and Will will call him _dirty_ and _filthy_ and growl out in an animalistic drawl hiccoughing into the rough fucking _MINE_! And Hannibal will come hard, sobbing his name out as gobs of cum spurted from his cock, splattering on his chest and stomach.

How he would lick Will’s finger when Will would wipe his fingers through the mess and feed it to Hannibal. Almost sucking those fingers in enthusiasm as if he wished to deepthroat Will’s length at the same time as being fucked by him at the other end. So of course Will obliged, buying a fucking machine to keep Hannibal’s hungry ass happy while at the same time making him gag on Will’s cock. Making him slobber over it. Skullfucking him till the world danced on a dark edge before his eyes and his heart boomed from lack of oxygen. And he still didn’t have enough, pushing himself more that Will would push him.

It was only Will who knew about Hannibal kneeling at his feet, a cockring on, jerking himself, edging himself over and over till he would cum doubling over before Will, his head resting on Will’s shin while he breathed in lungful of air, his naked body shivering minutely, still overwhelmed enough for him to hide his face in Will’s neck while Will soothed his flank with sweeping touch of his palm on the sweat wet and cool skin of Hannibal’s. Or how hungrily Hannibal can kiss after having offered this proof of restraint and want at Will’s feet, his cum congealed into the rug that Hannibal will later wipe down.

Behind the charm, the eloquence, the mastery, the domination, the personality, Will saw him and wanted him and claimed Hannibal as his own at every opportunity he got and Hannibal felt the most cherished he had ever been in his life. Sometimes there would be bite marks, sometimes the gouge of nails littering his back, and each time he would put on his suits, they would feel like a reminder of what he is, of how Will knows and how Will still wants. Hannibal would always smile secretly at that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> went a bit role reversal there. unbetaed. thank your for reading. kudos and comments are blindingly brilliant!


End file.
